The Cancer Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) Program was developed in response to the National Cancer Program requirements for assessing, as currently as possible, the magnitude of the cancer problem in the United States and for identifying factors related to cancer risk and or patient survival. The Contractor shall provide for the collection, analyses and dissemination of all data useful in the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment in cancer.